


Way Back When We Were Young

by cupcakekiller12



Series: Collection of OCs Nobody Cares About [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Professors - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst and Humor, Backstory, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 08:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakekiller12/pseuds/cupcakekiller12
Summary: Everyone has to start somewhere, and Hogwarts was where a lot our brilliant professors began their journey. Follow their first Odyssey, as they begin to figure out the magical world isn't all it's cracked up to be.(Aka, I have spent way too much time following the chaos called the #hogwartsprofessors on TikTok not to make an OC and figure out that writing is so much easier than acting).





	Way Back When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> (REPOSTED, because the Wiki didn't come out until like Idk, maybe it did come out and I just didn't bother to look it up, but NOW names are right...I hope.) Ok, so i know that these characters are all different ages and the likelihood of them being in the same year is about as likely as me getting an A is Statistics this year. Just go with it. It'll turn out...sort of ok. ALSO ; I will be adding in new professors each chapter. So if you don't see one you like right now, just wait a chapter or two, they'll show up. I'll try to fit in as many as I can, but like still try to keep this story so what coherent hopefully.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy the read!
> 
> Credit for other professor OCs on Tik Tok go to : @cheifyboi, @nice_ghosty, @jake111917, @sirfeffers, @ryan_orion

The train smelt like flowers and shoe polish. 

It was slightly difficult to get around, everyone had their trunks in hand, familiars in the other, and wands somewhere in the middle of it all. People were dropping things, bumping to others, and standing on their tipy toes in an attempt to see where they were going in all of this madness. 

Edith looked around. Almost every room was full and for a moment she was lost in the chaos around her. The person behind has slammed the cage of their owl into his shoulder, she tripped on her feet, someone else's, and whatever that last lump was. At this rate, she was going to be sitting in the isle on her suitcase, but as soon as the disorganized bodies began to find their seats she eventually found a compartment that only had one person in it.

And their face was obscured by a book.

They didn’t even bother looking up when the door closed and she sat down. All she heard them say was, “I’m sorry that seat is taken,” and then they turned the page.

Edith looked around curiously at the notion that anybody but him had been in this compartment before she had entered. All she could see were vacant bench seats and two long racks above their heads with a couple of stacked suitcases bulging at the seams.

She smiled, “I know an ego can be big, but that doesn’t mean it can take up an entire seat.” 

The boy looked up and rolled his eyes, “Well...if you’re going to take the seat, take it, don’t just stand there like a buffoon.” 

The young girl sighed a sound of relief and went to go put her suitcase on the rack above. Edith was lucky to have had that growth spurt the year before last, otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to do it herself, and she wasn’t quite sure the boy with the book would have been all too keen to help her.

As the blonde haired girl sat down she couldn’t help but look at the book the boy was reading. It was one that she had read before, it was about transfiguration. It was a thick read, over six hundred pages from what she could remember. Her mother had made it apart of her summer reading last year, said she needed to be ready for her magical schooling.

Edith even had to do a book report over it, but that was her mother for you. If there wasn’t a completed magical homework assignment on her desk, then you _ obviously _ didn’t learn anything worth while. 

“What’s your name?” She asked, her hand folded nicely in her lap as she played with her purple tinted wand. It was a gift from her grandfather, Percival Kind. He had made it especially for her just after she was born, just like the wands he would eventually make for her brothers, sisters, and cousins.

Again, he didn’t even look at her to answer her question, “Rufus,” he said annoyed as he turned another page, “Rufus Raine”. Perhaps Edith expected him to query her for her own name, as that was what people typically did when they were introducing themselves to each other, but the words never escaped his mouth.

“Eddie,” she eventually blurted out, unsure if Rufus was even paying attention, but catching her off guard as he casually looked up from text, “My name’s Eddie Kind.” 

His azure colored eyes drifted back towards the pages, “Well...Eddie Kind, why aren’t you attending Illvermorny?” 

The young girl responded with, “My parents got jobs with the Ministry and moved us here about a year ago.” It hadn’t been an easy transition. Edith had friends back in America, family, and a no-maj school she actually really liked to go to. Her parents assured her that she would make new friends here, and when she was old enough she could visit her friends in America as much as she liked. _That was a long time from now_, and how could they be so sure that her friends won’t just forget her?

Rufus made a small hum of acknowledgement as his eyes continued to scan the pages in front of him. 

And then the room was quite once more, with just the sound of turning pages and the scuffle outside as students filtered their way through the train. 

Finally the door slid open and there stood two more first years, a long brown haired boy with what looked like a Bowtruckle sticking out of his pocket. He had a gentle smile on his face and a cheery laugh that even made Rufus’s disinterested straight expression bend into a hidden grin as he tried to hide behind his book. 

Beside the one holding the Bowtruckle was another boy similar in age to them, he had blonde hair, a dark wand sticking out of his coat, and a smile that didn’t seem to reach his eyes. He looked at each of them carefully, determining which bench he would sit and who he would happen to occupy space with.

Without saying much he glided into the space to the left of Edith, “Callaghan Pine,” he said, punctuating each syllabus as though she was an idiot.

“Eddie Kind.” She said equally as condescending as he was, “Pleasure to meet you.”

It was then, but only for a second (and she was very lucky that she had managed to see it) the smile that was painted on his face became real and not just a believable fake. 

“Manet Oak!” The Bowtruckle owner said excitedly, his exuberant tone bounced animatedly on the thin walls as he quickly took a place parallel to Callaghan. They seemed to be friends, or at least in a tolerable relationship. He instantly launched everyone into conversation, “What House do you think you’ll be in? My mom thinks I’ll be in Gryffindor!”

Edith gave a nod of acknowledgement, acting as thought she knew what that was. She grew up trying to predict her Ilvermorny house, and hadn’t given much thought as to the ones in Hogwarts.

“Slytherin.” Callaghan stated simply, “The whole family is.” 

“Ravenclaw,” Rufus interjected calmly, yet again still invested in his transfiguration education.

Manet leaned forward with interest and looked at Edith, “What about you, Eddie?”

The blonde haired girl offered an awkward smile, “Uh...Pukwudgie?” She should have probably spent more time studying the wizarding schools in Europe, but that would have meant she needed to go to the library and ask for the books. As much as her parents trusted her to do things, going off on her own in a city she was rather new to didn’t seem like a good idea at the time. 

“If it wasn’t obvious.” Raine sighed, rolling his eyes so hard that the could have very nearly fallen out of his head, “She’s American.”

“So am I,” shrugged Callaghan.

“You grew up in an American boarding school.” Manet giggled as the Bowtruckle began to climb onto his shoulder, “I don’t think that counts.”

Without delay, each and every one of them began to explain the four houses to her. Gryffindor for the Brave, Slytherin for the cunning, Ravenclaw for the clever, and Hufflepuff...well the nice way the put it was for the loyal and people who were just happy to be here. There was also a bit of tension when the topic of Slytherin came up. Apparently they had a tendency to produce wizards that strayed towards a darker path. 

“Not everyone is going to end up as _ you-know-who _.” Pine muttered under his breath.

“Who?” Edith piped up and suddenly all eyes were on her. The air had been sucked out of the room, all ambient noise had ceased, and only a feeling of dread that was not her own remained. Perhaps that was the wrong question to ask, as she did understand what the _ you-know-who _ vaguely meant. It was an omen to a power that held struck so much fear into the wizarding community that no one even _ dared _ to say _ that _ name.

Because in this world, words hold power, names even more so, and saying one with such a darkness surrounding it was something people did not lightly.

Manet opened his mouth tentatively, “Its Lord -” 

Rufus snapped his book close and glared with murderous contempt at Mane and then at Edith. He would have been a little threatening had part of his hair not blocked half of his face, so when he gritted through his teeth, “Does everyone where you come from ask stupid questions?” The girl blonde haired girl couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Depends,” she chuckled and leaned in to meet him, “Does everyone where you come from not like to give straightforward answers?” 

“That’s not the point-”

A voice gently entered their conversation, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but is this room full?” There was no easy way to explain this girl and her appearance. She was elegant in dress, yet nonchalant in her manner. Her silky chestnut hair was put up an uneven bun with her wand that seemed to be a branch of a tree with a...was it a button or a stone of some kind?

Edith couldn’t tell.

All at once the boys said , “No,” and to be honest, Edith couldn’t blame them. A beautiful girl with suitcases that are probably really heavy with all of her important stuff, like books because she’s probably a straight A student who is going to work for the Ministry, get married to an equally handsome guy, and have talented kids who - you get the drill. 

The other girl gave a kind smile, “Thank you, I’m Grace Darling, it’s a pleasure to meet-”

The door was about two seconds away from closing when a pale hand reached to stop it.

“I think the room is full, Ash,” sighed an exasperated voice as two similar faces appeared in the doorway. One had a smile, the other a tired look as he rubbed his temple in an attempt to reason with his twin brother. 

“Well if you want to sit in the train’s hallway, go ahead Argon.” Ash teased and looked around in the already slightly cramped train cabin, “Mind if we join you?” 

It wasn’t like any of them were going to say no...well Raine maybe, his posture had gone from relaxed and uncaring of his surroundings to about a wand flick away from hexing someone. Edith didn’t blame him, as much as she loved to socialize, perhaps seven people in one train cabin was a bit much. 

Argon scanned the room, glazing over each face without much interest before turning to tell his brother, “I’m going to find another room. You can stay if you want.” He very nearly almost left the view of the window before something unexplainable happened. 

Edith never thought she would open mouth and say something like this, but today was going to be full of doing many things she had never done before, so might as well just add one more to list, “Wait, I’ll come with you.” The words left her mouth before she even realized she was saying them, “Just let me get my stuff.” 

Argon opened his mouth to object, but before he could, Edith was already out of the cabin and leading him to another room. The girl ahead of him would never know, but there was a slight tint of scarlet to his cheeks, “Y-you didn’t have to do that.”

Although the she had never truly felt like she was all on her own, she understood what looked like. She knew people didn't _like_ to alone, they learned how to be alone. There wasn't much else to do when nobody else wanted your company, so you learn to entertain yourself. Sometimes it was nice, to just be able to to think through things by yourself. It was always good to be able to take a step back and look at the world around you. 

Edith smiled and briefly looked back, “But I wanted to.”

The twin continued to accompany her, even though he could have easily just passed her by and ignored her for the rest of the trip. He didn’t though and wasn’t quite sure why. No one had ever chosen him willingly. There had always taken some kind of force, some kind of insult, or pressure to break them into falling in line. This girl however...she just...she was just doing things without even the thought to ask her.

What was that called?

Some people would call it weakness, others refer to it as childish, and a few could name it as mistrusting. 

Edith called it _ kindness _ and she was always willing to share it with someone.

“Here!” she finally shouted, “This room is mostly empty!” From what she could see the light was off, the curtain was drawn and only a few rays of sunlight could be seen when the train took turns ever so slightly. As she was taught from a very young age, she knocked before she entered, “May we come in?”

“As long as you don’t open the curtains,” a voice groggy voice replied.

As she opened the door the vaguely defined lump lying awkwardly on the cushioned bench became more visible. It was a dark skinned boy, with mismatched socks, circles under his eyes so dark they could be mistaken for tattoos, and claw-like nails with intricate designs placed on them. 

“Those are pretty.” Edith complimented as she took one of soft hands into her own, “Where did you get them done?” They were enchanted manicures, sort of like the wizard newspaper photos. Each nail had a symbol it, they all looked like Mandarin characters, except Edith couldn't tell what they said. I guess that was what she got for taking Latin as her foreign language. 

Another voice shot out from the darkness, “We had time on the platform.” Through the shadows a face of girl came out, “and I don’t go anywhere without my equipment.” The girl was almost Edith’s height, but instead of looking at her eyes it was at her mouth, “I’m Kalliope , and that’s Ben.”

“S’ a pleasurrr,” Ben slurred as he went drifted back to sleep.

“Eddie,”

“Argon,” 

As they stood there Edith continued to get a better look at the young girl. Kalliope was something along the lines of goth. She had her uniform embroidered with things, along with boots that were far from actually in dress code, and a tie that...was actually tie? Did that qualify as tie? No, that was choker with a pendant hanging from it. It looked aged, perhaps it was heirloom. Her black box dye hair was hair was pulled back into a tight pony pail with two locks of it pushed back behind her ears. It put her crucifix earnings on display, which was nothing compared to her platform knee high onyx colored boots with exaggerated buckles tying together at every inch. Edith wondered if they would let her in the school like that, but she also figured that the word 'No, because the rules say so', didn't mean much to her if she had gotten this far with them on. 

Edith was about to ask how she planned hide all of...well...this, when Argon kicked the seat the boy was sleeping in, “Move,”

“Argon,” Edith cautioned him sternly, “He wants to sleep, so let him. There is plenty of space over here.” She gestured to the bench Kalliope standing in front of.

“It’ll be cramped.” He reasoned with a sneer on his face. Argon thought it was scare her away, or at the very least it would make her angry just like it did his parents, brother, and everyone else that the mad the misfortune of meeting him. She took him by surprise though - again. 

“You’ll survive.” Edith assured gingerly taking the end of his coat sleeve and pulling him towards the seat, “Trust me, you haven’t experienced the true meaning of cramped until you have a family road trip.” Her siblings Fran, Adele, Morgan, and Be can tell anyone that dad jokes and the game of I-Spy got old after about three hundred miles. 

Reluctantly he took the remaining space next to Edith, allowing himself to finally actually get a full look at her. She had her blonde hair braided in pigtails that made it down to her chest. Her blue eyes practically glowed in the darkened cabin, and her persistent disarming smile kept taking his guard down.

He had spent years building that wall between him and everyone else. It was what made him such a hit or miss personality. It also allowed him to do immoral things and throw everyone he didn’t care about under the bus. That included his brother, Ash. The sop. The dust mop. Mr. Congeniality. The favorite.

Why was she so blind?

Why didn't she care?

Why wasn't she angry?

Why wasn't she afraid?

Edith didn’t know it yet, but her kindness would only go so far. She couldn’t save him. She wouldn’t be able to save any of them, no matter how much she tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Ben and Kalliope are both just OCs of mine. They aren't actually real people who roleplay professors. Just an FYI.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. Leave a comment if you want.
> 
> (Don't hesitate to comment if I get a name wrong or something. The wiki makes things easier, but like I can't remember everything).


End file.
